Volviendo al pasado?
by JudithElizTwilight
Summary: Edward está casado con Victoria desde hace dos años, ella es una mujer con problemas...¿ Qué pasara cuando Edward se encuentre nuevamente con Isabella? - Lemmon...Drama Romance Humor... -Denme una oportunidad ; -
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes No me pertenecen, son de la Señora StephenieMeyer. La trama es MIA. No permito copias sin mi consideración.

Hola les presento uno de mis nuevos fics espero que les guste!

Desde ya muchas gracias-Jacke-.

_**Prologo**_

_**-Edward Pov-**_

-Edward! Necesito más aderezo!-Oh por dios, esta mujer nunca dejaría de comer?

Me levante del sillón, puse en pausa el partido de fútbol, recogí los cojines que estaban tirados en el piso y fui a por el aderezo que me pedía mi querida esposa.

Abrí el refrigerador y comencé a quitar todas las cosas de este para encontrar lo que ella necesitaba.

-EDWARD! –su chillona voz haría a que todos los vecinos la escuchasen.

-YA VOY!- mierda, donde estaría esto? Despeine mi cabello que estaba prolijamente peinado por el trabajo que tenia. Bueno no es algo que gane demasiado dinero, es solo vender autos usados a un buen precio y ganar casi el diez por ciento de estos, de ese modo logre tener plata para rentar esta casa.

Subí las escaleras que crujían con cada pisada que daba y en mis manos llevaba los tres tipos de aderezos: Kétchup, Mostaza y Mayonesa.

El olor espantoso de las paredes era completamente insoportable, la madera podrida con también lo que alguna vez fue un techo enyesado y bien arreglado, quien sabe, treinta años atrás? O tal vez más, aun me lamento el haber comprado esta casa y no algo más chico y en mejor estado.

Al llegar al final del pasillo abrí la puerta blanca de madera.

-YA NO LO NECESITO! YA ME COMI TODO, CULLEN!- dijo mi esposa a la vez que me tiraba las cajas del envoltorio de las pizzas y hamburguesa.

Con mis manos intente atajar todo lo que me tiraba.-YA TRANQUILA! –grité exasperándome y dándome cuenta que los aderezos rodaron por el piso.

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes No me pertenecen, son de la Señora StephenieMeyer. La trama es MIA. No permito copias sin mi consideración.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo… Espero sus reviews *-* Besos! –Jacke-

_**-Edward Pov-**_

Mi hermosa y querida esposa, erase una vez una de las mujeres más lindas del instituto. Cuando nos conocimos yo tenía alrededor de diez años, fue amor a primera vista…eso creo…

Ella se acerco a mí y yo a ella y creo que saben lo que sucedió la atracción física fue fuerte en ese entonces. No nos separamos hasta el día de hoy y ambos juramos que no lo haríamos "hasta que la muerte nos separe" un 27 de septiembre en la capilla de las Vegas con unos amigos que nos hicieron el aguante y fueron nuestros testigos.

Mis padres odiaron el que me casase con ella diciendo que sería un hombre frustrado, tendría muchos problemas en mi matrimonio y sobre todo que la odian a ella por su forma de ser tan arrogante, egoísta y compulsiva con todo.

Giré mi cuerpo en el pequeño pedazo de cama sobrante que me quedaba. Victoria roncaba y en cada ronquido que hacia su estomago se movía de ese modo moviendo la cama matrimonial.

Miré el techo…Como sucedió todo?... con sus ronquidos movimientos, el incomodo espacio y su olor a comida chatarra que sale de su boca me es imposible conciliar el sueño en estas situaciones.

El perro, Jakob, dormía en la entrada de la habitación, también roncaba y su respiración era dificultosa debido a que pesa diez kilos más de su peso natural.

Intente salirme de la cama e ir a buscar un vaso de leche y dormirme en el sillón con la televisión, como lo vengo haciendo estos últimos meses, pero un brazo ocupo toda mi parte torácica dejándome inmóvil. El brazo negro de tanto sol de Victoria me impedía respirar. Suspiré e intente hacer que esto no me está pasando a mí, que no soy el único hombre en el mundo que lidia con una mujer así y que realmente la amo.

Edward…Edward…Edward…

Con mi mano libre levante el brazo de ella y lo acomode a un costado, me caí de la cama haciendo ruido, como una bolsa de papas cayendo al piso. Mi espalda desnuda sintió un pinchazo y chille por la molestia. El piso de madera natural no está en un estado bueno, sino que está lleno de astillas, una vez prometí cambiarlo pero las cosas se dificultaron con la perdida de mi trabajo y la crisis que tuvimos mundialmente…Pero acá estoy nuevamente con el mismo empleo, recontratado.

Baje a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque una Budweiser(cerveza), una vez en el living prendí la televisión y me tire entre la ropa sin planchar, hice zapping por los canales hasta encontrar la repetición de un programa en el que criticaban a los jugadores de Rugby en su última jugada Estados Unidos-Alemania.

Pero no puedo concentrarme aunque lo intente… Sólo logro pensar en diez años atrás, en mi pasada niñez.

_**Flashback.**_

-Edu- mi mejor amiga corría tras mi-Corres muy rápido!

-y vos muy lento por ser una chiquilla!- deje de correr y la espere con los brazos extendidos.

Sus pequeñas piernas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar hacia mí, donde al reducir el paso se tropezó.

-Gracias-podía notar como su corazón latía haciendo eco en mi pecho-por no dejarme caer.

-Nunca te dejare caer.- dije contra su cabellera castaña con aroma a fresas.

- Y yo nunca te dejare ir-sus brazos me rodearon la cintura – sabes que te quiero, eres y serás mi mejor amigo.

-Mejores amigos por siempre-concluí-Vamos que tu mamá estará preocupada, pequeña, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo.

-Odio eso!-un fruncido de labios apareció en su hermosa carita, sus ojos verdes brillaban cada vez que la veía, sus mejillas salpicadas con pecas eran adorablemente tiernas al igual su sonrojo. Ella parecía completamente un ángel, era mi ángel de la guarda.-Hasta cuando te quedaras en este orfanato?

-No losé…Puede que hasta mañana o como hasta el año que viene.-conteste. Tomando su mano caminamos en silencio, pasando el parque, ella se paró y se soltó de mi agarre.

-No te pueden adoptar mis padres?- lagrimas caían de mi ángel.-entonces jugaríamos todos los días, vivirías conmigo y seriamos los mejores hermanos. Serás mi hermano mayor.

-Vamos a casa.-Limpie sus lagrimas con mi pulgar y bese su mejilla. Ella sonrió y comenzó a correr ganando ventaja.-Eso es trampa!

-No es trampa. Para ser tres años mayor que yo sos muy re-re-trazado o como se diga.

_**FinFlashback **_

-EDWARD! EDDIE AMOR!- brinque en el sillón, mis huesos crujieron y la cerveza se derramo sobre mi pecho.

-Mierda me quede dormido.-tiré la latita al piso dejando un manchón en la alfombra con cerveza.

-Edieee!

-Odio que me digas asi Victoria!

- Y yo odio que te escapes de mi en las noches.- al llegar a la habitación sus ojos brillaron, su cuerpo desnudo en la cama.-YA NO ME DESEAS MÁS!

Sus ciento setenta kilos apenas le permitían moverse. Ella no era así, ella era una modelo de pasarela. Pero en el segundo año de estar casados descubrí que tomaba drogas para adelgazar, cuando las dejo engordo el doble y una angustia por su físico le afecto que ahora se echó al abandono y engordo el doble. En mi casa no existían espejos porque ella decidió romperlos a todos asique ella no era muy conciente de su aspecto, su cabello naranja no tenia una forma. Hace cuanto que No se permitia pagar una peluquera? Al lado de su labio lo que una vez fue una verruga de esas sexys, ahora ya no lo era más. Solo sus ojos color miel siguen siendo como antes, rodeados de unas gruesas pestañas rojizas.

Rasque mi cabeza, y me quite la camisa que me puse anoche para salir a fumar.

-Tengo razón…ya nada es lo mismo.. NO ME QUIERES.-continuo diciendo entre llantos.

Me acerque y la bese en su boca. Sus brazos me envolvieron y sus uñas fueron haciendo leves arañazos a mi espalda, mis labios fueron descendiendo por su pequeño cuello y dejando besos mariposas por donde tocaba…

-Te amo-le dije cuando llegamos al orgasmo.

NTA:(me da un poco de "algo" escribir la escena gráfica de sexo entre ellos, por lo cual no lo detallare. )

Xoxoxo

-Mike, que tal tus estudios?-Mike sonrió dejando a relucir sus blancos dientes y unas arrugas en los costados de sus ojos.

-Bien, anoche solo dormí tres horas, la semana que viene comienzo con las tesis y en dos meses me recibo.

-Eso suena genial, serás ascendido. Te deseo éxitos. –Me levante y fui hasta a él para darle un abrazo de amigos.

Cuando ingrese, Mike fue el encargado en ayudarme con la adaptación en todo… desde ese momento convirtiéndose en un gran amigo de confianza. Él con sus veinticuatro años solía venir con su esposa a mi casa o salíamos los viernes de joda…Pero todo termino cuando ella dijo:

TUS AMIGOS SON MAS IMPORTANTE QUE YO?-llorando-ME VOY! Si, esa así fue Victoria después de seis meses del casamiento… y sus quejas sobre mis pocas amistades que logre tener…

-Gracias. Y como anda Viqui? …Bueno ya no digo más nada.

-Yo..Yo ya no se que hacer con ella.-la sinceridad salió de mis labios- es como que la amo y a la vez no losé.

-Te entiendo amigo, yo estuve en esa etapa con Diana pero en un momento me di cuenta que la quería más que nada en el mundo, que sin ella no podía estar.

-Sí, bueno yo siento algo parecido, no exactamente eso. Pero todo me es muy confuso.

-Quizás solo necesitas distanciarte de ella. ¿Ya hace diez años que están juntos? Eso es mucho tiempo amigo y peor aun porque solo estuviste con ella y no probaste salir afuera.

-Tal vez sea eso.-sostuve el papeleo en mano y se lo pase para que firme-hace dos años que convivo con ella.

-Y en el sexo que tal?

Que le diré que solo hoy a la mañana tuvimos sexo? Y que me salí de ella antes de llegar al orgasmo porque no podía estar más tiempo entre sus gruesas piernas.

-Bueno, entiendo que eso es muy íntimo Edward, pero sería la mejor forma de comprenderte.

-Hoy lo hicimos. Y le dije que la amaba.

-Es común decirlo en la hora del sexo, no tenes porque preocuparte aunque la ames o no es como una liberación decirlo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, atendí y Mike dijo Nos vemos luego y se fue cerrando la puerta de mi oficina.

-Carstar compra y venta de rodados, habla Edward, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Edward! Soy yo Victoria.

-dime.

-Llame a la pizzería pero me dijeron que no me pueden traer el pedido ya que se le rompió la moto o no sé qué cosa al repartidor…Puedes traérmela?

ESTA LOCA?

-Sabes que estoy trabajando y que no puedes interrumpirme a menos que sea una emergencia.

-Blablabla. Me traes o no la pizza? Porque sabes que hare algo…

-Suicidarte?-comencé a reírme-ni que lo fueses hacer. Es solo una pizza. Come galletitas o cualquier otra cosa que haya en la cocina o mejor aun prepárate unos vegetales o cualquier comida elaborada y deja de llamar a las casas de comida rápida porque llegara un momento en el que no podre pagarlo más.- Y corte la llamada.

El día fue muy rutinario, mucho calor y agotador. Al terminar todo le pregunte a Mike si podía irme a su casa a cenar.

-Claro, sabes que mis hijos les encantara verte. Llamaré a mi mujer para que prepare más comida.-Nos subimos en su Ford Fusión 2010 de un negro brillante. Sus llantas intactas y el interior un olor a pino impregnaba el ambiente.

Dos horas y media más tarde.

-Tío Edbua?- la pequeña Stephan salió hacia la cocina con su osito en mano, bostezo y corrió hacia mis brazos que les esperaban abiertos. Ella era la viva imagen de mi amiga. A diferencia que los ojitos de esta niña son de un marrón chocolate y su pelo en las puntas tienen un tinte a dorado. –Que ate aquí?

-Vine a visitarte. -corrí su pelo de la cara llevándolo atrás de su orejita.-Como estas, cariño?

-Bem. En un mes cumpo Cuatro-sus deditos mostraban tres.

-Así no Step, es así -extendí otro de sus deditos-ahora son cuatro.-bese sus deditos y como ella se encontraba en mi regazo, le hice cosquillas en su pancita y su risa lleno el lugar.-Sabes que te quiero?

-Sep. Igual yo Edbua- Bostezó nuevamente.

-La llevare a la cama-espere la aprobación de sus padres y la cargue en mis brazos y fui directo a su habitación de princesas, hice a un lado sus acolchados rosados para depositarla y taparla. Antes de salir besé su frente y sus ojitos se cerraron seguidos de un último bostezo-Te veré mañana princesa.

Mike apareció en la puerta y se quedó mirándome, sonreí de costado.

-Es hermosa tu hija-para tener solo tres años era muy inteligente, su belleza era tan grande como por dentro y por fuera, es una niña a la que nadie la rechazaría por su forma de ser.

-Lástima que estoy todo el día trabajando y cuando llego ella está en el jardín o está durmiendo. Espero que nunca me reclame la falta de atención…Diana hace un gran trabajo con ella, el otro día estaban cocinando juntas. Le compre unos juegos de plastilina y unas maquinitas para hacer fideos, cuando se lo regale se paso todo el dia emocionada con ello-Salimos de la habitación-pero dentro de poco ella estará más tiempo conmigo, cuando me reciba y este ascendido tendré mas horas libres.

-Así será.

Llegamos a la cocina me tendió otra cerveza-La otra está caliente- se excuso y nos sentamos en la barra, su esposa estaba decorando un tul con piedras en la sala de estar.-Ella está terminando un tutu para su próxima presentación.

-Cuando será?-Su cabellera brillaba con la tenue luz, era lacia, algunas sombras faciales se le podía notar. Ella era una belleza sencilla, ambos hacían una hermosa pareja. Miré los retratos que estaban en una cómoda de roble; fotos de casamiento, familiar y otra con amigos; en ella aparezco yo con esta misma ropa de trabajo y una sonrisa en la cara acompañado de mis verdes ojos brillosos. -Como cambiaron las cosas. –susurre creyendo que no me escucharía.

-Mucho…Pensaste lo que te dije hoy?- Sinceramente no lo hice, no quería dejarla ni aunque sea una semana o tres días, pero muy en mi fondo me decía que debía desprenderme de ella, respirar otro aire y ver cómo me manejo sin ella.

-No, bueno si, y creo que lo haré. –tome otro trago de la cerveza y la deje sobre la barra. Me senté nuevamente y miré a su esposa.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-Gracias. Creo que si lo supiera lo primero que haría sería contárselo a Victoria.

-No diré nada, pero si quieres puedes quedarte acá esta noche, hoy me fue imposible el no escuchar como gritaste cuando me fui y atendiste el teléfono. Ella estará muy enojada y se nota mucho que no andas durmiendo bien.

-Gracias. Y si me es imposible dormir. Ella es muy gorda, no que la discrimine, le dije que baje de peso o haga algo por su vida, pero ella dice que se siente bien. –Agarre de mis cabellos-Y cada vez está más gorda y su cambio va yendo de la mano con su carácter y llegara un momento en que ya no aguante más nada.- Bebí de la botella.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se descargaba.

-Te entiendo, no es fácil convivir con una persona como ella. Ella cambio mucho en estos dos años que la conozco, está muy grotesca. El otro día la vi en el supermercado y estaba peleando con un niño de seis años… Puedes creerlo que con un niño de seis años y por una caja de cereal!-Se apoyó sobre la barra- Yo que lo veo desde afuera. Ella no te merece.

-No sé si me merece o no. Necesito fumar, puedo salir a tu patio?

-Claro.-saque la cajetilla de Marlboro del bolsillo del pantalón, la abrí puse un cigarrillo en mi boca y quite el encendedor, corrí la puerta de vidrio y al salir afuera, el calor de la noche azotó en mi cuerpo.

El patio estaba iluminado con el resplandor de las luces del interior de la casa y la luna llena. Camine por el patio siguiendo el sendero hasta la pileta, una vez allí me quite el calzado, las medias y deje que mis pies toquen la fría agua, baje un poco mas por las escaleras y subí mis pantalones hasta arriba de mis rodillas.

Me senté allí mirando al cielo, con mi cigarrillo en mano, di una calada de este.

Y recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

_**Flashback:**_

-No te vayas-sus hermosos ojos yacían rojos de tanto llorar-tengo miedo…

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.-la abrace más entre mis brazos-seguiremos siendo amigos a la distancia.

-No es lo mismo.-sus palabras salieron hipando-yo no tendré con quien jugar. Dijiste que seriamos amigos por siempre.

El atardecer caía dejando paso a la noche y a una luna que no tenía brillo, siendo opacada aun por la estadía del sol en el horizonte. El viento del sur trajo frio.

Me paré, ella seguía sentada en el pasto con la vista perdida en el bosque…¿Qué estará pensando?... una lagrima descendía por su mejilla, con su manga de la remera la sacó y con su otra mano se apoyo en el piso para levantarse.

Ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, sus vestidos la hacían ver más tierna, su pelo descendía hasta la mitad de su espalda en una cascada castaña. Su mirada se levanto del piso, sus ojos rojos me estremecían el corazón. Yo no quería irme de su lado, yo no quería perder a mi mejor amiga.

Ella, quien me divertía en estos años de soledad en el orfanato. Isabella, esa niña tan adorable e inteligente para todos y mi pequeña hermana de corazón.

Cuando me dijeron que fui adoptado por una familia fui feliz, pero al decirme que viviría en Los Ángeles y dejaría Idaho city, dejaría a mi mejor amiga, a la gente que me criaron en el instituto este…dejaría el bosque, todo. Me negué a ir con ellos. Carlisle y Esme quienes serian mis nuevos padres, parecían gente tan buena. Pero se ganaron mi odio al decirme que nos mudaríamos.

-No quiero ir-cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

-Edward, hijo, abre la puerta-dijo Carlisle desde el otro lado.

Me negaba a hacerlo, no quería dejar este lugar. El único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre y de todo lo demás. No podía dejarlo. No quería y me reúso a hacerlo.

-NO SOS MI PADRE! ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOS.-grité y hundí mi cara entre las almohadas.

Quería a mi mamá aunque el único recuerdo de ella que tengo es de cuando tenía cinco años, ella cocinando, cantando, limpiando la casa o leyéndome algún cuento. Ella era bonita, su pelo era largoooo hasta la cintura con tonos cobrizos, sus ojos eran de un esmeralda más hermosos que una piedra. Su piel era suave, amaba pasar mis dedos por sus mejillas cuando ella lloraba por mi padre. Ese hombre que odié con el tiempo por hacerla sufrir, por matar a mi madre y abuela.

Aun recuerdo la sonrisa de costado de mi madre, sus dientes blancos eran brillosos, su cuerpo era esbelto, elegante.

Solía jugar conmigo a las escondidas, le gustaba prepararme mi postre preferido con oreos de chocolate. Ella hacia todo lo que podía para mantenernos hasta el final de sus últimos minutos de vida. Hizo lo posible para mantenerme con vida del incendio producido en el bosque que consumió algunos hogares que se encontraban cerca, entre ellos mi casa.

La extrañaba, la necesitaba. No quería a esta señora y señor que se hacían llamar mis nuevos padres.

-Edward, cariño…-Una mano acaricio mi espalda. Me corrí de allí, no los quería a ellos.-Vendremos de vacaciones si quieres, podrás ver a tu amiguita Isabella cuando quieras. Lo prometo.

-Eso es mentira-dije y me di vuelta hacia la pared con la almohada aun tapando mi cabeza.-Promesas…promesas…y mentiras.

-Edward! No permitiré que le hables de ese modo a tu madre. -Carlisle se enojó y eso me dio más miedo aún, si él se enojaba por algo tan estúpido ¿Cómo sería cuando viva con ellos?...Mi llanto siguió.

-Carlisle, no te das cuenta que asustas al niño. Se mas comprensible hombre!-Esme me agarro de los hombros y me obligo a levantarme de la cama. –Edward no te aremos nada malo…Mañana partiremos. Conocerás a tus nuevos hermanos, veras que luego te gustara… e Isabella podrá venir a visitarte cuando ella quiera.

-Yo no quiero irme.-me abrasé contra ella, y apoye mi cara en su pecho. Su mano acaricio mi cabello y después descendió hasta mi espalda.

-Ya mi niño…te va a gustar, tendrás tu propia habitación lleno de juguetes e iras al colegio.

_**FinFlashback **_

Sentí una presencia tras de mí, era Mike.

-Me quedare esta noche, podre dormir en el sillón.-suspire y tiré a un costado el cigarrillo consumido por el fuego-solo necesitare una almohada.

-Le diré a Diana que te prepare el lugar, ella ya termino con el bordado.

-Gracias, Mike, te debo una.-me levante con las piernas chorreando agua, agarré el calzado del piso y fui descalzo tras Mike en dirección a la casa.

-Por nada. Para eso están los amigos? Cierto?.-cerró la puerta trasera y apago algunas luces.

Sonreí y me senté nuevamente en la barra, esperando a que vuelva Diana con las mantas.


End file.
